Clay Angel
by Illionna Cifer
Summary: A girl named Miu is in her room thinking about her new friends when she hears news that the man she fell in love with might end up dying. She wants to protect everyone she has left but is she strong enough? this is my first story so please bear with me!
1. Introduction

Clay Angel Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or it's characters but I do however own Miu

hope ya like it if you don't then don't read it!

Name: Miu no Akasuna

Age: 24

Looks: Long red hair that (when tied up) goes to her waist. Has dark chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She likes to wear dark clothes with long sleeves and never wears a skirt.

Hates: Being called weak, useless, pathetic, etc. Being compared to her elder brother in any way. And sasuke uchiha.

Loves: Music, writing, reading, making puppets, and blowing random crap up.

Crush: Deidara

Bio: She used to love to paint until she blacked out while painting her parents. When she awoke 20 minutes later she saw her painting show her parents being outnumbered by bandit ninja with no chakra left to protect themselves. She ran away from Sunagakure (sand village) when she was 13. The Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori found her camp 10 years after she left the village. She has been in the akatsuki for about 8 months. She has a pet dragon named Verona and a pet wolf named Luna.

Secret powers: Puppet controlling, the 10 tailed wolf, elemental control, and sharingan.

Thats the first part and I have this written down on paper before I started typing this out so I hope this is good incase it wasn't known before, this is just my characters profile... all of my stories ore OC pairings.

R&R please! it's greatly appreciated!

~ Illionna Cifer


	2. knock it off

Official Chapter 1:Knock it off

**Disclaimer: **me no own Naruto... only Miu

**WARNING: Spoilers up to book 40-41!**

On to the story! oh yeah it's going to be in Miu's P.O.V. Kay people?

I was always close to the Akatsuki even though I've only known them for a few months...It shocked me to find out that I was slowly losing them to the Leaf village and Suna. I want to get my revenge on that little pink haired konoha brat, what was her name? Oh yes that's right, Sakura. Since my grandmother is already dead from saving the jinchuriki kid, all I have left to do is deal with the other one. My closest friends were, oddly enough, Hidan and Kakuzu. When I found out they were both defeated by Konoha ninja I was furious though I never showed it. My thoughts were interrupted when someone entered my room. "Miu-chan?" "Yes? What is it Konan-san?" " We've just received word from Tobi..." "Go on..." "It seems Deidara is about to lose control and use his special technique on his opponent" "Who is he up against?" "Uchiha, Sasuke" I sighed in mild frustration knowing all to well what Dei can do when he is provoked in a certain way. "If I have to kill the brat I will be sure to let itachi know" She nodded. "We don't want another dead member as you know so we need Deidara back alive and preferably in one piece." At that I smirked remembering him getting his arms blown off the same day my brother was killed. "Will I need to find Tobi at all?" "No he will most likely be in the living room so just call for him" "Very well then. I should get going so deidara doesn't kill himself." Sasori always said Dei was gonna die young. The two of us left my room, Konan heading farther down the hall as I headed to the living room "TOBI!", I yelled out to him just incase he was sleeping. I saw his lollypop mask poke out from the den area. "We are leaving to get Deidara and if it comes down to it, to kill his opponent." Tobi nodded and ran out the door like the kid we all know he is. As soon as we were outside I told him, "Teleport us to the place you last saw them" he nodded and I lightly jumped onto his back as we disappeared from the hideout and reappeared to hear Deidara yelling at Sasuke about Sasuke's eyes mocking his art. I jumped out in front of Deidara. "Deidara don't be stupid" "M-Miu? Wait what do you mean stupid?" "I mean don't go blowing yourself up just to help prove your point." Sasuke, being the ass he is, interrupted me and deidara. "Who are you girl?" I scoffed at his idiocy and said, " My name is Miu no Akasuna and I am not a simple girl for I am 24 years old you pathetic excuse for an Uchiha! And you will not use that uncaring tone when you speak to me is that clear?" "I don't have to listen to you" "As an immortal it would be wise that you did you ignorant fool." I called Tobi over and asked him to take Deidara back to the hideout. "Yes ma'am!" he saluted. I nodded at him to hurry up and leave.

I hope it's good enough since this is my first story ^.^ r&r people I really need the help and all that lovely crap. Next chappy will be out soon since it's winter break!


	3. Fight and Summoning

Chapter 2: Fight and Summoning

**Disclaimer: **Me no own naruto only own Miu

where the crap is the line? I know I put it on here! fine...This chapter is extra long in dedication to my friend **Catgirl vampire**.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hmph I never thought I would be fighting the brat Itachi was trying to protect. "Now Sasuke, your fight is with me and don't you dare say anything about it 'cuz I can kick your ass if I need to." Hah he's glaring at me! Like that could work on me his sharingan is weaker than Ita's and I almost killed him! "Hn, I don't care as long as I get to Itachi." Dear Jashin-sama I hate Uchiha's. Itachi may be okay but I can't stand this kid in front of me. The fight officially began when I saw a light shooting towards me. "Too slow Uchiha." I said as I dodged the chidori stream. "My turn." I took out my blue katana and threw it like a boomerang around Sasuke. "Hn is that all you got woman?" I grinned slightly when I saw my blade pierce through his body and begin to glow a faint blue color. "It's over now Uchiha. You can't win." He looked up at me with hate in his eyes and said, "What does this katana blade do?" My simple reply was, "To drain chakra of course." His eyes widened a small bit. Before the blade drained out all of his chakra I removed it from his body and knocked him out with the hilt of my blade. I put it back in it's silver sheath. "Hmmm I don't want to carry him..." I came to the conclusion that my special creature summoning would be the perfect thing for this particular task. I quickly pricked my thumb's and drew a summoning seal and released it. The creature that I summoned was in fact a winged horse demon from the realm of Jashin. Her silky black fur radiates a certain demonic aura while she hovers a few feet above the round so she doesn't catch anything on fire. Her tattered wings were the only things keeping her off the ground. "Raksha I need you to take this particular ninja to the Hokage tower in Konoha and please do so without being noticed." She nodded her head a bit making her fiery mane flicker like a campfire. She lowered herself closer to the ground but refusing to allow her flaming hooves to touch anything. I attached my chakra threads to Sasuke and placed him on Raksha's back. "Go now Raksha before someone comes. He shouldn't give you any trouble unless he wakes up. As soon as this task is complete you may return home." She immediately took off heading to Konoha. I snapped open my own tattered wings but instead of pure black mine were black and blood red. I hate Orochimaru for turning me into the beast like thing I am and for causing me to only be able to digest blood, that disgusting pedophelic snake. The only thing I am grateful to Sasuke for is killing the bastard that created me. To tell you the truth... I wasn't actually _born_ like everyone else. In fact, I was _created,_ from the DNA that made my brother and that is why we look like twins though I am 11 years younger than he is, or should I say was... I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the field behind the hideout. I landed in that field and pulled my wings in sealing them behind my back when I heard someone come outside. "Hmm I could have swore I heard something out here...**_good thing you didn't then huh? Besides it was probably just some animal._** Yeah you're probably right." I looked around the side of the building to see Zetsu walking back inside. I walked back to the balcony where my room is and jumped up landing silently on the railing. I hopped off the side and quietly slipped into my room. I was just about to fall asleep when a knock startled me out of my relaxing meditation state. "Coming." I open the door to see Kakuzu standing there. "You're alive?" I was truly relieved. "I guess so but I don't even remember how." "is Hi-" I was interrupted by a certain someone. "What the f*** Tobi! Give me back my d** scythe you mother f****r! Get your a$$ back here!" "Never mind." I shook my head when I noticed Hidan had a little scythe much like the original one in his hand. "Uh oh. TOBI!" He stopped just in time to not get hit by the scythe Hidan threw at him. Tobi ran up to me and hugged me rreeaaalllyyy tightly to the point where Kakuzu had to use his wiry threads to pry Tobi off of me. "Hey Tobi?" "Yeah Miu-chan?" "Where is Deidara?" "Konan told Tobi to tell Miu if Miu ever asked to see Deidara-sempai Miu would have to use a umm uh" "A transformation jutsu?" "Yeah that!" Okay then I shook my head again and smirked a little at Tobi's forgetfulness and Hidan epically failing at trying to get the weapon out of the wall it got stuck in. Never the less, I transformed my looks anyway. I had long black hair and mystic green eyes my outfit was the same though. It consisted of a red corset with black clouds on them (like the akatsuki clouds) that was over a long-sleeve black turtle neck type shirt and black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops. It also had black boots with a red cloud design and zipper tab.(the thing on the handle of a zipper) I was wearing my red fingerless, elbow length gloves and my hair was held up with a silver ribbon. My silver sheathed katana's safely strapped to by back. "Lets go to the infirmary area now Tobi" "Yes ma'am!" He energetically (of course it's Tobi) dragged me to the end of the hallway and into a room with a hospital mark on it that was most likely painted on in Hidan's blood for all anyone else knows. We walked into the room to see Konan standing there looking surprisingly angry. I was about to question her when I saw bubble gum pink. I turned a little to my left to see none other that Sakura Haruno healing Deidara. "You..." She froze at the cold murderous tone in my voice. She looked up at me with fear evident in her emerald colored eyes. "Do-Do I know you?" "No but you do know my brother and did know my grandmother." she tilted her head to the side and looked at me with an analytical stare. It was only at that point that I remembered I was still in a transformation. I released the jutsu and my hair and eyes returned to normal. Sakura gasped when she recognized my oh so special features that labeled me as who I am. "I suggest you finish healing him and get the hell out of here as fast as you can before I make you." My deadly tone was making everyone feel uneasy. I could feel the demon side of me trying to take over. "Konan when Deidara wakes up tell him i'm out and he should know where I am." Konan merely nodded but that was enough for me. "Also I need her memories of this place and any of us erased but then again you should have thought about that anyway." I quickly headed to Sasori's room and saw the puppet he said to use just incase someone managed to kill him. I reformed his heart and placed it in the spot that was created then I left a note telling him what happened with Haruno and where I was going and if he wanted to see me again he would be there too. I left the hideout in a hurry and went to the lake where I first met Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame and jumped onto the small cliff that was a few meters above the water. I sat on the edge of the cliff and materialized my 'moonlight' colored guitar out of thin air, or so it would seem to anyone that saw me but didn't know me well enough. It was a mix between an electric and an acoustic guitar. I began playing 'Those Nights' by Skillet and, lucky for me, I knew the lyrics and started singing along to the music I was playing. "I remember when, we used to laugh, about nothing at all, it was better than going mad, from trying to solve all the problems we're going through, forget them all, 'cuz all those nights we would stand and never fall, together, we faced it all, remember when we, would stay up late and we'd talk all night in a dark room lit by a t.v. light, oh all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive, listened to the radio play all night, didn't want to go home to another fight, oh all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive, oh oh oh, I remember when, we used to drive, anywhere but here, as long as we'd forget our lives, we were so young and confused that we didn't know, to live or cry, those nights were ours, they would live and never die together, we stand forever, remember when we, would stay up late and we'd talk all night in a dark room lit by a t.v. light, oh all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive, listen to the radio play all night, didn't want to go home to another fight, oh all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive, oh oh oh those night belong to us, oh oh oh there's nothing wrong with us." I stopped singing and playing because I had finally calmed down. I got up and quickly turned around when I heard a familiar voice. "You have a beautiful voice, yeah" I blushed for once in a long time. "Thank you Deidara." Then another voice suddenly came out of no where. "That's something we can both agree on for once." "Ah Sasori! So it worked then?" "Yes" Deidara broke up are almost non existent conversation by asking me, "So what are your views on art Miu, hmm?" "Deidara don't sta-" I cut Sasori off by saying, "My thoughts on art is basically the fact that to me music is art in its own way." "Oh? And how is that?" "Well Sasori, music has been around for centuries, even you can understand why that is a good thing, brother. And it will last forever no matter what form it is in. To make this more understanding to you, Deidara, musical notes only last for a few seconds and depending on how much strength you put into sounding the note, it can end with a bang especially at a performance although it mostly doesn't end in an explosive bang. I hope you both can see why I like music and accept it as its own art form." Sasori nodded and began to walk away. "Sasori always told me since I was created as a problem, though he didn't try to mean it in a bad way, I could always solve other peoples problems no matter how difficult it would be." "Yeah, un. You solved our art issue for now, hmm. Danna will be slightly upset with me if he ever found out about me telling you this but..." "You can tell me anything you know." "Yeah... Miu?" "Hmm?" "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always have and promise I always will, my lovely dark angel, un." He knelt down on one knee and I was almost speechless, almost. "As I love you my explosive artist." He smiled at me and pulled out a clay chakra ring. "Danna helped me make it but when he asked me who it was for I couldn't tell him." Now I was totally speechless. "Miu no Akasuna, my one and only, I ask you this, un, will you become mine and only mine, hmm?" I smiled at him. A true genuine smile. "I couldn't be any happier than I am now and I always have been yours." "This only makes it official doesn't it, yeah?" "Of course is does Deidara" he placed the cal ring on my finger. I sensed 8 chakra signatures that belonged to Konoha ninja. "Deidara you have to go I don't want you to get caught by them." "How many, un?" "About 8 but they are after me and I want you to get Konan for me okay?" "Fine, yeah." Deidara left just as the ANBU showed up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

special long chappie hope its good enough!

~Illionna Cifer

R&R pwease!


End file.
